hand_of_fate_2fandomcom-20200222-history
Fame and Shame
Event You follow the sound of hammering into the town hall. Inside, a tiny man stands atop a stool, chipping away at a row of marble sculptures. "Impressive, is it not? Sir Malifowel of Kadere is a great patron of the arts. You could be, too." 1) Deliver package. (only if the player has the Delivery List) :The sculptor puts down his chisel and hammer to open the package you hand him. :He unrolls a tapestry depicting an epic battle between a warrior and a giant Lizardman. :"Ah, the classic scene of Our Savour Kallas during his final victory over the lesser races. A fine addition to my collection!" :The player draws 1 Gain Card. :You note that you have X deliveries to make. :"Now, how about you? Would you like your face immortalised for all time?" 2) Commission a ceramic sculpture. (Lose 5 Gold) :Chance Cards Gambit '(1 Success, 2 Failure, 1 Huge Failure) :Success ::''Same time later, you returned to see finished product. An exact replica of stands in the town hall among sculptures of nobles. "I guarantee such a status symbol will yearn you great admiration from the people of the empire", says sculptor. ::'''The player gains 4 Fame :Failure ::When you return to inspect your sculpture, a couple of young rascals identify you. "You must think you're so much better than everyone else!" says one of them. ::"Get 'em!" screams the other, as he hurls stones at you. You escape the town hall nursing a couple bruises. ::The player gains 2 Fame. ::The player draws 2 Life Pain Cards. :Huge Failure ::(insert text here) 3) Commission a marble sculpture. (Lose 20 Gold) :Chance Cards Gambit (2 Success, 2 Failure) Huge Success (only possible with Eternal Hope) :Same time later, you return to find neither a marble nor ceramic sculpture, but several vaguely human-shaped forms made of bread and toffee. ::The player gains '''12 Fame''' ::The sculptor waves you over, proudly. "This is sure to gain you respect from the common folk. Some of the buns are filled with stewed berries! Everybody loves stewed berries and thus they will also love you." :Success ::Some time later, you return to see the finished product. An exact replica of you stands in the town hall among sculptures of nobles. "I guarantee such a status symbol will earn you great admiration from the people of the Empire," says the sculptor. ::The player gains 12 Fame. :Failure ::When you return to inspect your sculpture, a couple of young rascals identify you. "You must think you're so much better than everyone else!" says one of them. ::"Get 'em!" screams the other, as he hurls stones at you. You escape the town hall nursing a couple bruises. ::The player gains 2 Fame. ::The player draws 2 Life Pain Cards. 4) Decline. :"You wouldn't know art if it hit you in the face," He scoffs. His chisel slips under the hammer, breaking off Sir Malifowel's nose. You slowly back away as he spits profanities at you. :Encounter ends. Notes (to be deleted later) *Commission a marble sculpture (20 gold) ** ??? * Commission a ceramic sculpture (5 gold) ** Success *** 4 Fame ** Failure *** ??? ** Huge Failure *** Cursed! Unlocked By Complete The Empress (Silver token).Category:Encounters Category:Normal Encounters Category:Chance Cards Gambits